


Mutually Beneficial

by qiantastic



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual!KiHyuk, Journalism Student!Minhyuk, Kihyun and Changkyun are cousins, M/M, Minhyuk and Jooheon are brothers, Mostly a light-hearted fic but with some angst later on maybe?, Photography Student!Kihyun, Teen rating because the boys enjoy cursing lol, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiantastic/pseuds/qiantastic
Summary: Minhyuk replies to an ad posted on his university’s online message board looking for a model for a photography project.Jooheon has found himself in between a rock (his best friend) and a hard place (the boy he likes).Hoseok is just along for the ride, helping out Minhyuk and Jooheon whenever they need him.Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Ready Or Not

**AD on Starship University’s online message board:**

Third-year Photography student seeking Model for a project.

Model **must** be male, between the ages of 20-24, not too thin but not too muscular either, height is not important.

Prior modeling experience not required.

Monetary compensation will be received at the end of the project.

If interested, please text the number below with your name, age, department and 1-3 self-taken photos.

**Contact Info:**

Yoo Kihyun

+82-1-695-4xxx

 

\---

 

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Hello!!

Is this Yoo Kihyun?

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Yes.

Who is this?

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

My name is Lee Minhyuk, I’m 22 and I’m in the journalism department!

Here are my photos:  
  


I’ve never modeled before, I hope that’s not a problem!!

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Uh... it’s nice to meet you, Minhyuk.

But seriously, who are you?

And how did you get this number?

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Did you not post an ad on the university message board asking for a model?

 

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

No.

No, I did not.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

OH.

OH MY GOD.

I’M SO SORRY.

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

It’s fine.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

You might not have posted an ad but uh… someone did.

[IMG_4537]

 

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

...Fuck.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

???

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

I think I know who posted it.

One second.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Sure???

 

\---

 

**kiki-hyung:**

IM CHANGKYUN.

 

**kyunnie:**

yes, hyung?

**kiki-hyung:**

DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?

[IMG_4537]

**kyunnie:**

maybe i do.

maybe i don't.

**kiki-hyung:**

CHANGKYUN.

**kyunnie:**

okay yeah.

it was me lol.

**kiki-hyung:**

What the fuck.

Why would you do this?

**kyunnie:**

you’ve been having trouble finding a model, right?

so i posted that to help you out!

did someone text you??

**kiki-hyung:**

Yes.

That’s how I found out about the ad.

 

**kyunnie:**

oh lol.

is he cute???

**kiki-hyung:**

That’s not important, Changkyun.

**kyunnie:**

so he IS cute!!

**kiki-hyung:**

You shouldn’t have posted something without asking for my permission.

**kyunnie:**

…i was just trying to help.

i’m sorry, hyung.

**kiki-hyung:**

It’s fine, I guess.

But next time you think about doing something like this, please ask first.

And take the ad down, would you?

**kyunnie:**

sure hyung.

one sec.

**kiki-hyung:**

Hurry and take it down before anyone else sees it.

Please.

**kyunnie:**

it’s down.

**kiki-hyung:**

Thank you.

**kyunnie:**

yw!!

so… are you going to use this guy as a model?

**kiki-hyung:**

I’m not sure.

He may not even be the person in the photos.

**kyunnie:**

you think you’re being catfished?

**kiki-hyung:**

...Is that what it’s called?

**kyunnie:**

yes lol.

god hyung, you’re so old.

**kiki-hyung:**

I’m only two years older than you are.

**kyunnie:**

anyway.

uh.

want me to ask around and see if people recognize him as a student?

**kiki-hyung:**

That would actually be very helpful.

Thank you, Changkyun.

Especially since you’re the one who got me into this mess.

**kyunnie:**

lol yeah.

my bad.

**kiki-hyung:**

Who are you going to ask?

**kyunnie:**

i have my sources.

**kiki-hyung:**

The boy you’ve been seeing?

**kyunnie:**

...maybe.

**kiki-hyung:**

Will I get to meet him eventually?

**kyunnie:**

eventually, i promise.

he’s just a really private person, hyung.

**kiki-hyung:**

Okay.

I understand.

**kyunnie:**

anyway!!!

this isn’t about me or not-boyfriend.

i need this guy’s name and picture if i’m going to ask people about him!

**kiki-hyung:**

Right.

Of course.

Uh, his name is Lee Minhyuk.

He’s a journalism student, apparently.

**kyunnie:**

got it!!

where’s the picture??

**kiki-hyung:**

**  
**

**kyunnie:**

oh damn he IS cute.

really cute!!

**kiki-hyung:**

NOT WHAT’S IMPORTANT HERE, CHANGKYUN.

**kyunnie:**

i know, i know.

anyway, yeah i’ll uh… pass his name and picture along to my source.

see if he recognizes him and stuff.

**kiki-hyung:**

Thanks kid.

**kyunnie:**

no problem hyung!!


	2. Steal Your Heart

**kyunandonly:**

heonnie?

**onlyheon:**

yeah?

**kyunandonly:**

can i ask you a question?

**onlyheon:**

um.

depends on what the question is.

 

**kyunandonly:**

it’s not gross or sexual, i promise!!

**onlyheon:**

...i didn't assume it would be gross or sexual, changkyun.

**kyunandonly:**

haha oh.

uh.

you know a lot of people on campus, right?

**onlyheon:**

yeah i do.

is someone in trouble?

**kyunandonly:**

no!

but uh.

i may or may not have done something dumb.

**onlyheon:**

what did you do now?

**kyunandonly:**

i posted an ad on the message boards with ki-hyung’s number attached.

which ended up with a stranger texting him.

and now i need to know if the stranger is who they say they are.

**onlyheon:**

you need my help finding out if they’re legit or not?

**kyunandonly:**

yes!!

you’re so smart, heonnie~

 

**onlyheon:**

thanks.

:)

so what do you need to know?

**kyunandonly:**

is there a lee minhyuk in the journalism department?

**onlyheon:**

yeah.

there is.

**kyunandonly:**

there is?

really??

**onlyheon:**

yeah.

he’s a third-year.

           **kyunandonly:**

!!!

 

**onlyheon:**

do you know what he looks like?

**kyunandonly:**

 yes!!

ki-hyung sent me his picture!

**onlyheon:**

is this him?

**kyunandonly:**

yes!

well his hair is dark in the picture ki-hyung has but…

yeah that’s him!

**onlyheon:**

yeah this is an old picture.

we lost a bet and both had to dye our hair blond for a month.

it was a LONG month.

**kyunandonly:**

oh cool.

wait.

why do you have a picture with him??

**onlyheon:**

he’s my older brother lol.

**kyunandonly:**

what!!

how did i not know you had a brother??

**onlyheon:**

it never really came up.

i would have told you if you asked.

**kyunandonly:**

oh.

haha.

that makes sense.

well okay thanks for your help, heonnie!

i’m gonna go tell ki-hyung that minhyuk is real~

**onlyheon:**

you’re welcome, kyun.

coffee tomorrow?

**kyunandonly:**

yes!!

it’s a date!

♥

**onlyheon:**

:)

 

\---

 

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

As I expected, it was my idiot cousin that posted the ad.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Oh.

Um.

Did they post it as a joke??

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

He posted it to ‘help out’, apparently.

I’ve been having trouble finding a model.

No one has been good enough for the concept.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

So he posted it to help?

That was nice of him. :)

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Yeah, ‘nice’ is one way to put it.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Does he usually do things like this?

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Yes.

Unfortunately.

Anyway, uh…

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Yeah?

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Have you really never modeled before?

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Never.

I like taking selcas but that’s not really the same thing lol.

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

No, it really isn’t.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Is it okay that I don’t have any modeling experience?

Or would you prefer someone who knows what they’re doing??

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

An amateur is actually what I’ve been looking for.

So you’d be perfect.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Um, thanks?

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Wow.

I am so sorry if that sounded insensitive.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

It didn’t!!

Don’t worry~

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Okay.

I’m just a little frustrated.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Because your cousin is an idiot??

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Well yes.

But also because I really can’t find a suitable model.

All of the ‘professional’ models that I’ve tried using have been terrible.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

In what way?

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

They’re all conceited pieces of shit.

Trying to control the shoot and change my concept.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Oh.

That does sound frustrating.

I’m sorry you’ve had to go through that, Kihyun-ssi.

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Thank you.

Which is why I think an amateur might be better.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

If you pick me, I promise I’ll do whatever you say!

I won’t try to change anything.

 

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

That’s very reassuring.

Thank you.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

You’re welcome!!

 

\---

 

**kyunnie:**

hyung!!!

**kiki-hyung:**

Yes?

**kyunnie:**

i have great news!

**kiki-hyung:**

About Minhyuk?

**kyunnie:**

yes!!

he’s definitely the guy in the pictures!

**kiki-hyung:**

And how did you find this out?

 

**kyunnie:**

uh.

apparently he’s my not-boyfriend’s older brother.

**kiki-hyung:**

Well then.

Small world.

**kyunnie:**

yeah.

**kiki-hyung:**

Thank you for your help, Changkyun.

**kyunnie:**

you’re very welcome, hyung!!

so you’re gonna use him as your model?

**kiki-hyung:**

I might as well.

**kyunnie:**

hopefully he won’t fight with you like the other models did.

**kiki-hyung:**

I hope he won’t either.

I’m already frustrated enough.

**kyunnie:**

well maybe he could help you out with your frustrations.

he’s totally your type.

**kiki-hyung:**

You know that’s not what I meant, Changkyun.

**kyunnie:**

lol.

you didn’t deny that he’s your type though~

**kiki-hyung:**

GOODBYE.

**kyunnie:**

lol bye hyung.

 

\---

 

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

What days of the week are you available?

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Does this mean you’re going to use me as your model?

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Yes.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

THANK YOU!!

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

You’re welcome.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

I only have classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

I’m free the rest of the week!

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

Okay.

Do you have a job?

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Just at the school paper!

But that’s on Tuesdays and Thursdays after my classes.

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

That’s fine.

I can work out a shooting schedule around that.

**+82-1-340-6xxx:**

Okay!!

Um, can I save your number now?

**+82-1-695-4xxx:**

I don’t see why not.

Save **+82-1-695-4xxx** as **Yoo Kihyun**? [  Yes ] [ No ]

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Okay!!

Saved!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Okay.

I’ll text you once I’ve made the schedule.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Sounds good!!

I hope I won’t disappoint you~~

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

I hope you won’t either.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Good night, Kihyun-ssi!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Good night.

\---

 

**mingangaji:**

HELP.

**hotokki:**

???

**mingangaji:**

HELP ME!

**hotokki:**

With what?

**mingangaji:**

I might have agreed to model for a photography student.

But I have NO IDEA what I’m doing.

**hotokki:**

Why would you agree to that?

**mingangaji:**

Because the photographer seems really nice and I wanted to help them out!

**hotokki:**

Oh boy.

**mingangaji:**

Please help.

**hotokki:**

Help you get out of it?

**mingangaji:**

No!!

Help me with learning how to model.

You’ve done it before!

**hotokki:**

Yeah but only once.

When we were in high school.

**mingangaji:**

That’s still more than I have!

**hotokki:**

True.

Okay fine.

I’ll help.

**mingangaji:**

Thank you, Hoseokkie~

You’re the best!!

**hotokki:**

Also true.

How do I help?

**mingangaji:**

Well uh.

Like how do I pose without looking completely awkward?

**hotokki:**

Your whole existence is awkward, Minhyuk.

I don’t know if you can change that.

**mingangaji:**

Fuck.

**hotokki:**

It all depends on what the photographer wants.

Listen to them and you should be fine.

**mingangaji:**

Right.

Okay.

I can do that.

**hotokki:**

Anyway...

Have you done any work on your end of semester article for the paper?

**mingangaji:**

Uh.

**hotokki:**

I’ll take that as a no.

**mingangaji:**

It’s a big ‘fuck no’.

I have no idea what to write about.

It’s worth 70% of my final grade and I’ve got nothing.

**hotokki:**

What’s the assignment?

**mingangaji:**

‘Try something outside of your comfort zone and write an article about it.’

What the hell am supposed to do with that?!

**hotokki:**

Well, wouldn’t modeling be outside of your comfort zone?

**mingangaji:**

YES.

Yes it would.

**hotokki:**

So use that.

Make this a mutually beneficial partnership with the photography student.

They get a model for their project and you get material for your article.

**mingangaji:**

You’re a genius, Hoseokkie!!!

**hotokki:**

I know.

**mingangaji:**

Don’t get cocky now.

**hotokki:**

>:D

**mingangaji:**

:(

**hotokki:**

So when is your first shoot?

**mingangaji:**

I have no idea.

He has to work out a schedule first.

Then he’ll text me.

**hotokki:**

So the photography student is male?

**mingangaji:**

Yes?

Does that even matter??

**hotokki:**

It matters if he’s attractive.

**mingangaji:**

You.

Have.

A.

Boyfriend.

**hotokki:**

I know I do.

And I’m very happy with Hyunwoo.

I’ve never loved someone the way I love him.

**mingangaji:**

Gross.

**hotokki:**

Shush.

**mingangaji:**

Anyway...

Why is it important if the photography student is attractive?

**hotokki:**

He might be your type.

**mingangaji:**

I don’t even have a type!!

**hotokki:**

Everyone has a type, Minhyuk.

**mingangaji:**

Whatever you say, Hoseokkie.

**hotokki:**

The photography student might be yours.

You never know.

**mingangaji:**

I’m not really going into this looking for a boyfriend.

Like you said, it will be a mutually beneficial partnership.

He’s using me for his project and I’m using him for my article.

That’s it.

**hotokki:**

We’ll see!

Anyway, Hyunwoo just got home and we’re going out dancing.

Want to come with us?

**mingangaji:**

And be a third wheel while you make heart eyes at each other all night?

Hard pass.

**hotokki:**

Okay!

Suit yourself.

**mingangaji:**

Have fun on your date!

**hotokki:**

We will!

  


**mingangaji:**

Good night Hoseokkie.

Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!!

**hotokki:**

You don’t do anything, so that won’t be too hard.

**mingangaji:**

Rude.

**hotokki:**

:D

**mingangaji:**

:|

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah, here's chapter two!
> 
> Jooheon and Hoseok make their appearances~
> 
> Hyunwoo and Hyungwon will show up eventually, I just don't have any concrete plans for them yet so...
> 
> (Meaning behind Hoseok and Minhyuk's names for each other just in case:
> 
> hotokki: The "Ho" from Hoseok and "Tokki" the Korean word for "Rabbit." ~~Plus it kind of sounds like "Hoseokkie" in a super aegyo voice lol.~~
> 
> mingangaji: The "Min" from Minhyuk and "Gangaji" the Korean word for "Puppy".
> 
> Yeah.)


	3. Unfair Love

**Yoo Kihyun:**

How do Monday and Friday evenings sound for a shooting schedule?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

That sounds fine!!

No complaints here~

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Okay then.

We'll meet at the art building this coming Monday to go over the concept and take some test shots.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Um, what are test shots?

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

They're sample photos.

So that I know what lighting looks best with your skin tone and hair colour.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

OH.

That's a good idea.

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

Anyway, how does 5PM on Monday evening sound?

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

That's just fine. :)

I'm excited to work with you, Kihyun-ssi.

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Likewise.

See you Monday evening.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Wait!!

How will I know it's you if I don't know what you look like?

Can you send me a selca???

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Uh.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Was that not an okay thing to ask?

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Um, no.

It's fine.

Just uh... I don't really take many photos of myself.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Because you're more comfortable behind the camera?

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

Also I'm not very photogenic.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

That can't be true!!

Send me a selca and I'll judge that for myself~~

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Uh.

Okay.

One second.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Okay!!

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Oh.

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Is something wrong?

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

No!!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Then what is it?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

It's just...

Um.

You're very cute.

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Oh.

Thank you.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Is that not something you hear often?

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Not really, no.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Well it’s true.

And I think you’re plenty photogenic~~

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Thanks.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

You're welcome!!

Okay, see you Monday evening, Kihyun-ssi.

 

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

See you on Monday.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

:)

 

\---

 

**mingangaji:**

I got my shooting schedule!

**hotokki:**

You did?

**mingangaji:**

Yes!

Monday and Friday evenings~

 

**hotokki:**

Cool.

Are you meeting this week?

**mingangaji:**

Yes!

Monday at 5PM for test shots.

So that he can check the lighting to see what makes me look the most handsome!!

 

**hotokki:**

...Are those your words or his?

**mingangaji:**

Mine lol.

But it’s basically what he said.

 

**hotokki:**

Okay then.

Have you put any further thought into your article?

**mingangaji:**

Nope!!

I’m going to wait until after our first meeting to start my outline.

 

**hotokki:**

Is that really the best idea?

**mingangaji:**

Probably not.

But whatever.

**hotokki:**

Minhyuk…

**mingangaji:**

It’ll be fine.

**hotokki:**

If you say so.

**mingangaji:**

Don’t worry about me, Hoseokkie!

I’ll start my outline on Monday or Tuesday.

**hotokki:**

Okay.

As long as you don't wait until the last possible minute.

**mingangaji:**

I won't.

 

**hotokki:**

Did you want to meet me and Hyunwoo for lunch today?

My afternoon classes got cancelled and neither of us have to work today either.

**mingangaji:**

Are you guys treating me??

**hotokki:**

Sure.

You paid for us last time, it's only fair.

**mingangaji:**

Okay!!

I’ll meet you in a half hour outside the dorm buildings?

**hotokki:**

Sounds good!

:)

 

\---

 

**kyunandonly:**

thanks for the coffee date yesterday, heonnie!

it was wonderful~

♥

**onlyheon:**

you’re very welcome.

i had a great time too.

:)

**kyunandonly:**

are you free tomorrow for a movie date?

**onlyheon:**

as much as i’d love that, i'm busy all weekend.

i'm spending it with my best friend.

**kyunandonly:**

oh.

okay.

**onlyheon:**

i'm sorry, kyun.

**kyunandonly:**

it's fine, heonnie.

no worries!!

 

**onlyheon:**

are you sure?

you seem disappointed.

**kyunandonly:**

it's fine!!

i saw you yesterday and i'll see you on monday.

**onlyheon:**

yeah.

of course.

i just don't feel right leaving my friend alone this weekend.

he got dumped today.

**kyunandonly:**

i'm sorry to hear that.

:(

 

**onlyheon:**

thanks kyun.

it was a pretty messy break up.

his boyfriend was apparently cheating on him for most of their relationship.

**kyunandonly:**

that’s so terrible.

i’m sorry he has to go through this.

:(

**onlyheon:**

i had a bad feeling about his boyfriend from the start.

but according to my brother, i was 'just being paranoid'.

i’m so disappointed that i was right.

**kyunandonly:**

some people are just terrible garbage fires of human beings.

and they don't always show their true colours until it's too late.

it's fucking disgusting.

**onlyheon:**

yeah, it is.

i just wish he hadn’t gone through all of this, you know?

**kyunandonly:**

but at least it’s all over now, right?

**onlyheon:**

yeah...

he’s my favourite person in the world and it hurts me that he’s so sad.

**kyunandonly:**

buy him his favourite foods and watch dumb movies, okay?

that way he’ll be distracted and won’t have time to be sad.

**onlyheon:**

okay.

yeah.

that sounds good.

thanks kyun.

**kyunandonly:**

you’re welcome, heonnie. :)

um, can i get a selca since i won't see you until monday?

**onlyheon:**

sure.

of just me or both of us?

**kyunandonly:**

surprise me!!

**onlyheon:**

**kyunandonly:**

wow.

 

**onlyheon:**

?

**kyunandonly:**

he's very pretty.

**onlyheon:**

he says thank you.

**kyunandonly:**

anyone who would cheat on him is really fucking stupid.

 

**onlyheon:**

that’s what i said.

**kyunandonly:**

you’re also very pretty.

 

**onlyheon:**

not as pretty as hyungwon.

**kyunandonly:**

don’t say that!!

i think you’re the prettiest boy in the universe.

**onlyheon:**

oh.

um.

thank you.

**kyunandonly:**

okay, i should stop keeping you from your bff weekend!!

don’t miss me too much~~

**onlyheon:**

i won’t if you send me a selca back…

**kyunandonly:**

****

**onlyheon:**

now who’s the prettiest boy in the universe?

 

**kyunandonly:**

.////.

**onlyheon:**

;)

**kyunandonly:**

see you on monday!!

♥♥♥

**onlyheon:**

see you then.

♥


	4. In Time

**sweetseok:**

Did Minhyuk seem weird to you at lunch yesterday?

**lovewoo:**

Not any weirder than usual.

Why?

**sweetseok:**

He was kind of quiet.

Almost like he was distracted.

**lovewoo:**

Doesn't he have his first meeting with that photography student on Monday?

**sweetseok:**

Yes.

 

**lovewoo:**

Maybe he’s just nervous about that?

**sweetseok:**

But nothing makes him nervous.

It's almost like he doesn't know how to be nervous or something.

 

**lovewoo:**

True.

Then what do you think it is?

**sweetseok:**

I’m not sure.

**lovewoo:**

Is there anything going on with Jooheon?

**sweetseok:**

No, I don't think so...

**lovewoo:**

Huh.

You're just being paranoid, Hoseok.

**sweetseok:**

Maybe.

 

**lovewoo:**

I’m sure it’s nothing.

Minhyuk is your best friend, and you worry about him.

**sweetseok:**

Yeah.

I do worry about him.

Probably more than I should lol.

**lovewoo:**

It’s not a bad thing to worry about him.

You’ve been best friends since you were kids.

**sweetseok:**

Yeah.

Maybe I’m the one who’s nervous.

 

**lovewoo:**

What do you mean?

**sweetseok:**

It’s just… this modeling thing.

He agreed to it without even meeting the guy.

What if he’s not who he says he is and he’s going to murder Minhyuk.

**lovewoo:**

Okay, now you’re definitely being paranoid.

I highly doubt Minhyuk is going to end up murdered.

**sweetseok:**

You don’t know that.

**lovewoo:**

Well no.

But I don’t think that will be the end result.

**sweetseok:**

How can you be so sure about that??

 

**lovewoo:**

Because I just am.

**sweetseok:**

Hmm.

Could we like… follow Minhyuk on Monday so we know this guy is legit?

**lovewoo:**

...You want to follow Minhyuk to his meeting?

**sweetseok:**

Yes.

 

**lovewoo:**

That’s a ridiculous idea.

**sweetseok:**

No it isn’t!!

I can’t let my best friend get murdered, Hyunwoo!

 

**lovewoo:**

Hoseok.

Calm down.

**sweetseok:**

I am calm!!

**lovewoo:**

You’re not.

Also it’s not like either of us is inconspicuous.

**sweetseok:**

We’ll wear disguises.

 

**lovewoo:**

…

That will make us stand out even more, Hoseok.

**sweetseok:**

Are you going to help me or not??

 

**lovewoo:**

Help you stalk your best friend?

**sweetseok:**

Well, when you put it THAT way it sounds terrible.

But.

Uh.

Yeah.

Will you help me stalk Minhyuk on Monday?

**lovewoo:**

Fine.

You’re lucky I love you.

My last boyfriend never got me into foolish situations like this.

**sweetseok:**

Because he was boring.

And then he cheated on you because he was an idiot.

That guy fucking sucked, Hyunwoo.

 

**lovewoo:**

You do make a valid point.

**sweetseok:**

Plus he didn’t have an ass like mine.

**lovewoo:**

HOSEOK.

**sweetseok:**

Just stating facts.

**lovewoo:**

Why do I put up with you and your shenanigans?

**sweetseok:**

Because you love me.

You just said that like a minute ago.

**lovewoo:**

I did, didn’t I?

**sweetseok:**

You did!!

You can’t take it back now~

**lovewoo:**

Goodnight Hoseok.

I’ll see you at home after my shift.

**sweetseok:**

Okay~

I love you!!

♥♥♥

**lovewoo:**

♥

  
**\---**

 

**kyunnie:**

hyung.

hyung.

hyung.

hyung.

hyungggggg.

**kiki-hyung:**

WHAT.

**kyunnie:**

i'm bored.

come hang out with me.

**kiki-hyung:**

I'm busy, Changkyun.

**kyunnie:**

ugh.

why is everyone busy today?

**kiki-hyung:**

I highly doubt that EVERYONE is busy.

**kyunnie:**

everyone worth hanging out with is busy.

**kiki-hyung:**

How unfortunate.

**kyunnie:**

i know.

it sucks so much, hyung.

**kiki-hyung:**

…

**kyunnie:**

fuck.

you were being sarcastic, weren't you?

**kiki-hyung:**

I was.

**kyunnie:**

rude.

but seriously, everyone is busy and i’m SO BORED.

**kiki-hyung:**

Your boyfriend isn't available?

**kyunnie:**

no.

he’s spending the weekend with his bff.

**kiki-hyung:**

Ah.

I see.

**kyunnie:**

and how many times to i need to say it?

he’s NOT my boyfriend.

**kiki-hyung:**

Changkyun.

**kyunnie:**

what?

**kiki-hyung:**

I’m worried about you.

**kyunnie:**

why?

**kiki-hyung:**

Because.

You can't keep doing this to yourself.

**kyunnie:**

i’m not doing anything to myself, hyung.

**kiki-hyung:**

You like him.

A lot.

**kyunnie:**

...yeah.

**kiki-hyung:**

And it's pretty damn obvious that you want him to be your boyfriend.

**kyunnie:**

…maybe.

**kiki-hyung:**

Don't try to be coy, Changkyun.

**kyunnie:**

i’m not!!

**kiki-hyung:**

Hmm.

**kyunnie:**

i don't know what to do, hyung.

**kiki-hyung:**

Tell him that you want him to be your boyfriend.

**kyunnie:**

i can't.

**kiki-hyung:**

And why not?

**kyunnie:**

because i just can't.

**kiki-hyung:**

Changkyun.

**kyunnie:**

it’s okay, hyung.

i like what we have now.

and bringing up my stupid feelings might ruin it.

**kiki-hyung:**

I don't think your feelings are stupid.

But fine.

I won't force you to do something that would make you uncomfortable.

 

**kyunnie:**

thanks hyung.

:)

**kiki-hyung:**

:)

**kyunnie:**

so you really can't hangout today??

not even for a few hours?

**kiki-hyung:**

Give me an hour to finish what I’m working on.

And then we’ll go see a movie or something, alright?

**kyunnie:**

yay!!!

you're the best, kiki-hyung!!

**kiki-hyung:**

See you in an hour, Changkyun.

Also don't call me that.

**kyunnie:**

lol.

bye.

 

\---

 

**min-hyung:**

How is Wonnie doing?

**heonybee:**

a little better.

he’s asleep right now.

**min-hyung:**

Has he been crying?

**heonybee:**

not since last night.

**min-hyung:**

That’s good to hear.

You’re doing everything you can to make him feel better, right?

**heonybee:**

of course i am!

but it’s been hard.

he really liked that asshole for whatever reason.

**min-hyung:**

He was Wonnie’s first boyfriend.

How could we have predicted that it would end this badly?

**heonybee:**

you know that i had a bad feeling about him from the beginning, hyung.

**min-hyung:**

I know you did.

But I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt.

  
**heonybee:**

i bet you regret that now, huh?

now that hyungwon is so heartbroken.

**min-hyung:**

He was always so nice to Wonnie.

I didn’t think he would have been cheating on him the whole time.

**heonybee:**

but he was!

he’s a liar and a cheat and fuck i hate him so much.

**min-hyung:**

Jooheon.

**heonybee:**

what?

**min-hyung:**

Why are you so mad?

**heonybee:**

my best friend had his heart broken!

why wouldn’t i be mad??

**min-hyung:**

I think there’s more to it than that.

**heonybee:**

but there isn’t.

**min-hyung:**

Okay.

If you say so.

**heonybee:**

there isn’t.

so drop it.

**min-hyung:**

Okay.

Officially dropping it.

**heonybee:**

good.

oh hyung?

**min-hyung:**

Yeah?

**heonybee:**

why have i been hearing rumours about you taking up modeling?

what the hell is that about?

**min-hyung:**

Oh!

I’m helping out a photography student with his end of semester project!

**heonybee:**

why would you do that?

**min-hyung:**

Because he seems really nice!

**heonybee:**

you don’t help people just because they seem nice, hyung.

what’s the real reason?

**min-hyung:**

Well.

**heonybee:**

hyung?

**min-hyung:**

You know about my article for the paper, right?

Where I have to do something outside of my comfort zone and then write about it?

**heonybee:**

the one you’ve been complaining about since it was assigned?

**min-hyung:**

Haha yeah.

That one.

**heonybee:**

what about it?

**min-hyung:**

Well…

I’m going to model.

And then use that as the base for my article.

**heonybee:**

oh.

lol good luck.

**min-hyung:**

Why are you wishing me good luck?

**heonybee:**

because you’re going to need it.

just because you’re good at taking selcas doesn’t mean you’ll be a good model lol.

**min-hyung:**

That’s rude.

**heonybee:**

not rude.

just honest.

sometimes honesty hurts.

**min-hyung:**

Ungrateful brat.

**heonybee:**

:p

**min-hyung:**

:|

**heonybee:**

i just can’t see this ending well, hyung.

but it’s your life.

do what you want.

**min-hyung:**

I'm sure it will work out just fine.

Also I hate you.

**heonybee:**

no you don’t.

i’m your baby brother, you’re not allowed to hate me.

i’m too adorable.

**min-hyung:**

You’re not adorable at all.

You’re a jerk.

**heonybee:**

you’re the jerk.

**min-hyung:**

Real mature.

Goodbye, Jooheon.

**heonybee:**

lol bye hyung.

**min-hyung:**

Tell Wonnie that I love him ?

And give him a big hug from me too.

**heonybee:**

or you could come see him yourself.

i'm sure he'd appreciate your company.

**min-hyung:**

Maybe I will.

Text me when he wakes up and I'll be there.

**heonybee:**

sure!

see you later, hyung.

**min-hyung:**

see you.

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long it took me to get this chapter posted. But uh, here it is?
> 
> Also as I've been plotting this out, Jooheon and Hoseok's parts of the story became a lot more important than I had originally planned for so I edited the summary.
> 
> I hope to have the next few chapters out quickly, but please don't hold me to that. This is something I'm writing for fun in my free time so... 
> 
> Also chapter six is when Minhyuk and Kihyun will meet for the first time which will be a full prose chapter. It might take me quite some time and for that I apologize in advance.


	5. Gravity

**Lee Minhyuk:**

I have a few questions about tomorrow.

Is that okay?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

It’s fine, Minhyuk-ssi.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Okay!!

Firstly, am I meeting you at a certain place in the art building?

Or will we meet outside and enter together?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

I have a room booked for us.

You can meet me there.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Which room?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Second floor.

Third door on the right.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Secondly, do I need to bring anything with me?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

No.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Just bring my hot body and sparkling personality?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Uh.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

It was a joke.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Oh.

I see.

 **Lee Minhyuk** :

I'm sorry, Kihyun-ssi!

We don’t know each other well enough for me to make a joke like that.

Please forgive me!!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

It's fine.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Are you sure??

I don’t want to offend you!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

You didn’t offend me.

I was just a little shocked.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Oh.

Well I’m still sorry!

I won’t make any more jokes.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

You can still make jokes, Minhyuk-ssi.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Just not ones like that?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Okay!!

:)

**Yoo Kihyun:**

So.

Uh.

Any other questions?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

What should I wear?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Anything is fine as long as it's comfortable.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Okay.

One more question, Kihyun-ssi!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

How long will we be meeting for tomorrow?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Just for an hour.

Maybe two.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Okay!

Is that just for tomorrow?

Or will it be longer during the actual photoshoots?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

An hour or two for tomorrow and this Friday.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Okay!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

But for the following weeks it will be a minimum of three hours each night.

That’s not inconvenient, is it?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

No!!

That’s fine!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Okay.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

See you tomorrow evening!

I can’t wait to get started~

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

See you then.

Please do not be late.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

I wouldn't dream of being late, Kihyun-ssi!

I want to make a good first impression~~

**Yoo Kihyun:**

That's good to hear.

First impressions are very important.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

:)

**Yoo Kihyun:**

:)

\---

**sweetseok:**

I have our disguises for tomorrow!

**lovewoo:**

I still think following Minhyuk is a bad idea, Hoseok.

**sweetseok:**

It'll be fine!

Have some faith in me~

**lovewoo:**

I do have faith in you.

**sweetseok:**

It doesn't sound like it.

:'(

**lovewoo:**

I have all the faith in the world in you.

But I just don’t see this ending well.

**sweetseok:**

:'(

**lovewoo:**

Hoseok.

Babe.

Please don’t be like this.

**sweetseok:**

Fine.

**lovewoo:**

Thank you.

But I really am having doubts about following Minhyuk.

What if it all goes to hell?

**sweetseok:**

You already agreed to help me, Hyunwoo.

You can’t back out now~

Plus the disguises I got us are really good!!

**lovewoo:**

What are they?

**sweetseok:**

We’re going to dress like art students!

That way we won’t look too suspicious if people see us sneaking around.

**lovewoo:**

That’s actually kind of genius.

**sweetseok:**

Thank you~~

♥

**lovewoo:**

But if we get caught, it’s all on you.

**sweetseok:**

We won’t get caught!

**lovewoo:**

If you say so.

**sweetseok:**

It’ll be fine.

Probably.

**lovewoo:**

Where did you get the disguises from anyway?

**sweetseok:**

The theatre department.

Jihyun-noona owed me a favour.

**lovewoo:**

I hope you didn’t bother her too much, Hoseok.

She’s been so busy lately with the upcoming musical.

**sweetseok:**

She was more than happy to help me~

I think she enjoyed putting the disguises together more than I did.

**lovewoo:**

I suppose that’s fine then.

**sweetseok:**

She didn’t even ask me why I needed them lol.

**lovewoo:**

She probably didn’t care, Hoseok.

**sweetseok:**

True.

**lovewoo:**

Are you on your way home now?

**sweetseok:**

Yep!

Do you want me to stop somewhere for dinner?

**lovewoo:**

We can just decide on something together.

**sweetseok:**

Okay~

I'm about five minutes away.

**lovewoo:**

Okay.

See you when you get home.

**sweetseok:**

♥♥♥

\---

**kyunandonly:**

heonnie?

**onlyheon:**

yes kyun?

**kyunandonly:**

do you have plans after class tomorrow?

**onlyheon:**

no.

i’m free.

why?

**kyunandonly:**

ki-hyung and i found this cafe just outside campus with really delicious cakes.

would you wanna go tomorrow?

**onlyheon:**

that sounds wonderful, kyun.

**kyunandonly:**

yay!!

**onlyheon:**

:)

**kyunandonly:**

i’m not bothering you right now, am i?

**onlyheon:**

no.

it’s fine.

min-hyung came over to spend some time with hyungwon.

they’re arguing about which boy groups have the sexiest members.

i stopped paying attention hours ago lol.

**kyunandonly:**

lol.

the only acceptable answer to that argument is exo.

i mean, have you seen chanyeol?

**onlyheon:**

is he your type?

**kyunandonly:**

i like his face but he's too tall.

**onlyheon:**

i thought everyone liked that tall, dark and handsome thing.

**kyunandonly:**

not me.

**onlyheon:**

oh.

good to know.

**kyunandonly:**

;)

**onlyheon:**

.////.

**kyunandonly:**

see you tomorrow after classes?

**onlyheon:**

sure!!

when is your last class over?

**kyunandonly:**

at 3PM.

what about you?

**onlyheon:**

4PM.

**kyunandonly:**

okay!!

i’ll wait for you at the cafeteria?

**onlyheon:**

sounds good.

**kyunandonly:**

♥♥♥

**onlyheon:**

♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a random burst of inspiration so here's a new chapter! It's kind of short but this felt like a good place to end it.
> 
> Also thanks so much for the kind comments on the last chapter saying that it was fine to update at my own pace. It was very reassuring. :)


	6. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go, the first full prose chapter! It's a long one, so be prepared. :)

Changkyun pouted as he once again lost at the level of Puzzle Star BT21 that he had been stuck on for the past two days. And now he was out of hearts, just _wonderful_. There was still about fifteen minutes until Jooheon’s class ended and he was bored out of his mind. He stared down at his phone, not even really focusing on the screen when without warning someone covered his eyes up with their hands.

“Guess who?”

Changkyun brought his own hands up to pull the other ones away, smiling softly when he noticed who had been blocking his vision. “Heonnie!”

“Hey Kyun.” Jooheon replied with a grin as he sat down next to Changkyun, leaning against him slightly.

“I thought you were still in class.”

“The professor let us go early.” Jooheon stated with a shrug, “His wife went into labour so he rushed us out rather quickly.”

Changkyun laughed and leaned against Jooheon, the smile on his face growing brighter. “That was good luck.”

“I’ll say. He even forgot to assign homework for tonight.”

“Shall we go?” Changkyun asked as he put his phone into the pocket of his coat.

“Sure.”

Changkyun stood up and held his right hand out for Jooheon, flushing a soft pink when the other male accepted it without question. They didn’t hold hands in front of others very often because Jooheon wasn’t really fond of public displays of affection, but regardless of that fact it always brought a smile to Changkyun’s face whenever it happened.

“How did you even find this cafe anyway?” Jooheon asked as they walked out of the cafeteria doors so they could make their way off campus, squeezing Changkyun’s hand tight in his own.

“Ki-hyung and I found it yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun nodded, smiling softly as he swung their hands back and forth. “We went to see a movie and on the way back to campus it started raining really hard. We ducked into the cafe to wait until the rain stopped.”

“Smart.”

“And Ki-hyung is one of those people who won’t loiter in a place for too long without buying something, so he got us some coffees and slices of cake.”

Jooheon laughed, “That sounds like Min-hyung. He won’t let me even use the bathroom at a convenience store without buying at least a package of gum.”

“I bet they would get along well.”

“Probably.”

Changkyun smirked and then abruptly started off at a run, dragging Jooheon behind him. “Come on, Heonnie! They’ll run out of the good cakes if we don’t go fast.”

“That can’t possibly be true!” Jooheon said in reply but started running at the same pace as Changkyun anyway.

Within minutes they had arrived at the hole in the wall cafe, both slightly out of breath but with matching grins on their faces. Changkyun opened the door and led Jooheon inside, squeezing his hand as they headed up to the counter to look in the display case at the cakes.

“What flavour do you want?” Changkyun asked, glancing up at Jooheon.

“What did you have yesterday?”

“The white chocolate raspberry. It was delicious.”

“Then I’ll have that one.” Jooheon smiled and then pointed out the cake to the female employee behind the counter.

“And one of the blueberry lemon too, please.” Changkyun said, “Ki-hyung got that yesterday but wouldn’t let me have any so I wanna try it now.”

The employee nodded and moved to pick out slices of each, the expression on her face changing to something unreadable as she noticed their entwined hands.

“Do you want a drink too, Heonnie?” Changkyun asked, too focused on Jooheon to notice the look on the employee’s face.

“An iced americano sounds good.” Jooheon replied.

“Oh it does. I’ll get one of those too.”

The employee nodded again and then gestured to a male employee at the register. “He’ll ring you in over there and then bring you everything when it’s ready.”

“Okay.” Jooheon pulled Changkyun over to the register so that they could pay, smiling wryly at the employee who seemed to paying far too much attention to their joined hands. Was she judging them for being two men on a date? Well, it wasn’t her business anyway.

Changkyun smiled after paying the employee at the register, soon after putting his wallet back in his coat. He bowed politely and then led Jooheon over to a table by the window. He had yet to notice Jooheon’s changed mood, too happy to be finally seeing the other boy after a weekend apart.

Jooheon sat down across from Changkyun at the small table, placing their entwined hands on the surface. “Were you bored this weekend without me?”

“ _So_ bored.” Changkyun replied with a few rapid nods. “But it’s okay, you were keeping your bff company so I can’t really complain…”

Jooheon chuckled and squeezed Changkyun’s hand, “Yeah, I just didn’t feel right leaving him by himself, you know?”

“I get it.” Changkyun said, squeezing Jooheon’s hand in return. “How is he doing?”

“Better.”

“That’s good.”

“I think having me and Min-hyung there really helped.”

Changkyun nodded again, smiling sweetly as he glanced over at Jooheon. “You’re a really good friend, Heonnie.”

“So I’ve been told.” Jooheon replied with a laugh, the dimples in his cheeks making an appearance.

Changkyun reached out with his free hand and poked the dimple on Jooheon’s left cheek, before pulling away quickly when the employee came over with their drinks and cakes.

Jooheon glanced down at the slice of cake in awe, thanking the employee before promptly digging in. Shit, it _was_ delicious. Changkyun hadn’t been lying when he said this place had good cakes.

Changkyun took a bite of his own cake, letting out a small sound of pleasure. “No wonder Ki-hyung didn’t share with me yesterday.”

“That good?”

Changkyun held out his plate to Jooheon, “Try it yourself.”

Jooheon used his fork to take a small portion of the cake, popping it into his mouth seconds later.

“Delicious, right?”

Jooheon nodded and then took a sip of his iced americano, smiling at Changkyun over his straw.

“Did your friend and brother ever come to a conclusion on which boy group had the sexiest members?”

“They settled on VIXX.”

“I still stand by EXO, but VIXX is also good.” Changkyun said with a grin before taking a sip of his own iced americano.

“But then they got into a fight over Leo and Ravi and I had to tune them back out again.”

Changkyun laughed, almost choking on his drink.

Jooheon laughed along with Changkyun, squeezing his hand again before he took another bite of his cake. Spending time with Changkyun was always nice, but today felt especially good. Even if that employee’s reaction to them had been a little strange, he wasn’t going to let something minuscule like that bother him.

“I missed you.” Changkyun said suddenly, pulling Jooheon out his thoughts.

“I missed you too.” Jooheon responded honestly, smiling shyly.

Changkyun blushed a dark red and he smiled back, “You did?”

“Of course I did.”

Changkyun was about to say something else when Jooheon’s phone unexpectedly started ringing in his pocket.

Jooheon put down his fork and pulled out his phone, staring at the screen for a few seconds before answering. “Hyungwon?”

Changkyun sat quietly as Jooheon spoke on the phone, sipping at his drink.

“Hold on, what happened? Where are you?” Jooheon asked in a panicked voice, “Fuck. Are you alright? No? Okay. I’ll be there soon.”

Changkyun looked up at Jooheon after the other had hung up, a confused look on his face. “Is everything okay?”

“No.” Jooheon replied honestly, letting out a sigh. “Hyungwon ran into his ex when he was on the way back to our dorm.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Kyun. I have to go get him.” Jooheon stated, letting go of Changkyun’s hand as he stood up from the table. “He’s having a panic attack.”

“It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun replied, even though the sad tone in his voice betrayed his words. “Go. I’ll be fine.”

Jooheon nodded before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Changkyun’s right temple, “We’ll pick this up later, okay?”

“Okay.” And with that, Jooheon had rushed out of the cafe leaving Changkyun alone. He sighed and got the attention of the male employee, “Can I have these cakes boxed up please?”

“Sure.” The employee replied, offering Changkyun a sympathetic smile.

Changkyun took another sip of his iced americano as he stood up, thanking the employee when he returned with the now boxed up cakes. He stared down at Jooheon’s forgotten drink, watching the condensation drip off the plastic cup and onto the table. So much for a cute cafe date…

\---

Hoseok hummed to himself as he walked in the door of the modest one-bedroom apartment that he and Hyunwoo shared. It wasn't a big space by any means, but it was perfect for them. It was in a great location and within walking distance of the university campus so they were never late to classes and could easily meet up with their friends that lived in the dorms.

He slipped his sneakers off and then walked further into the apartment to place his backpack down on the couch. He was finally finished with classes for the day and it was nearing the time for Minhyuk’s meeting with the photography student. He had to get changed into his disguise quickly so that they could get going, he wanted to get to the art building before Minhyuk did to help facilitate the lie that he and Hyunwoo were actually supposed to be there.

“Hyunwoo, are you home?” Hoseok called out as he walked down the narrow hallway that led to their bedroom and bathroom.

“In the bedroom!” Hyunwoo replied, his voice sounding a bit muffled.

“Why do you sound so weird?”

“I’m stuck.”

“Stuck?” Hoseok asked before walking into the room and then promptly bursting into laughter when he saw Hyunwoo.

“Stop laughing and help me out of here.” Hyunwoo replied from inside their closet, his left bicep somehow stuck in a hanger.

Hoseok walked over to the closet, little giggles bubbling over his lips in an attempt to stop laughing. “How did this happen?”

Hyunwoo gave Hoseok an unamused look, “I was attempting to take the disguises out of the closet and then the next thing I know, this happened.”

Hoseok shook his head in disbelief before reaching out to tug at the hanger in an attempt to dislodge it.

“Usually you’re the one getting into situations like this.” Hyunwoo said, wincing a little when Hoseok tugged on the hanger.

“Which makes this even funnier.” Hoseok grinned and then pulled really hard on the hanger, letting out a victorious little ‘whoo!’ when it came loose and slipped off of Hyunwoo’s arm.

“Oh shut up.” Hyunwoo responded, rubbing at his bicep.

Hoseok stuck out his tongue at the slightly-older male before successfully taking their disguises out of the closet, holding the one meant for Hyunwoo out to him. “Think you can get dressed without getting stuck in something else?”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and grabbed the clothes from Hoseok, “I think I’ll be fine.”

Hoseok laughed again and then began changing out of the clothes he had worn to school and into the disguise. A simple black t-shirt accompanied by a pair of paint-splattered blue denim overalls. He looked quite adorable in the get-up if he was being completely honest.

Hyunwoo’s outfit however was made up of a light grey t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a bright red apron caked in dried clay. Apparently he was a student with a focus on pottery, which he found kind of hilarious because he had never made a successful thing out of clay in his entire life. Not even in grade school.

Hoseok grinned at Hyunwoo as soon as they were changed, holding out his hand to his boyfriend. “Ready?”

“Ready to go stalk your best friend to apparently make sure he doesn’t get murdered?” Hyunwoo questioned with a matching grin as he accepted Hoseok’s outstretched hand. “Sure.”

“I’m seriously worried, Hyunwoo.”

“I know you are, babe.” Hyunwoo replied, “But I keep telling you that Minhyuk is going to be fine.”

“And I keep telling you that you can’t possibly know that.”

Hyunwoo sighed and shook his head, dragging Hoseok out of the bedroom and down the hallway that led to the rest of their apartment. He walked with Hoseok over to the door, making sure to grab his keys as he watched Hoseok put his sneakers back on. He put his own shoes on and then opened the door to the apartment, locking it behind them once they were both on the other side.

Hoseok pulled masks for the both of them out the pocket of his overalls, handing one of them to Hyunwoo. “Here.”

Hyunwoo took the mask from Hoseok, securing it on his face within a few seconds. “I still think we’re going to get caught.”

“Shush, no we won’t.” Hoseok replied with a smile before putting his own mask on.

Hyunwoo sighed again as they started walking down the stairs so that they could head outside and back to campus. He really was trying to have faith in Hoseok that they would be able to pull this off without a hitch, but he didn’t know if they would actually be able to pass as art students. Even if they now looked the part, they were both rather muscular and didn’t exactly look like their spent their days painting and sculpting. But he was a fool for Hoseok and would stand by him no matter what.

\---

Minhyuk gave himself a once-over in the mirror in his dorm room, making sure that he looked presentable enough to go meet Kihyun for the first time. He normally didn’t get nervous, but he was honestly feeling a little anxious as the minutes ticked ever closer to their first meeting. It was 4:35pm and he had to be in there in less than a half hour, he knew that he would have to leave soon so that he made it on time. He had promised Kihyun that he wouldn’t be late after all!

He smoothed out his hair and checked his teeth for any food before deeming his appearance acceptable. He smiled as he swung his backpack over his right shoulder and started to head out of his room. But then he turned back around, making sure to grab his keys from his desk. He did not want to risk getting locked out of his room again. Three times was more than enough.

He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him, whistling a little as he walked towards the stairs. He ran down them a bit faster than he probably should have, almost tripping when he reached the bottom. He smiled to himself as he walked out of the dorm building, trying to quell the anxious feeling in his stomach. Sure, he was about to meet someone that he had only spoken to over text for the first time, but he had no reason to be nervous. He was Lee Minhyuk and Lee Minhyuk didn’t _do_ nervous.

As he approached the art building, he took in a deep breath and then let it out quickly. He had nothing to be worried about, right? It wasn’t like Kihyun was secretly a murderer or anything like that. He pulled his phone out of his backpack and opened their string of texts, scrolling through them. Kihyun seemed pretty normal. A little awkward, sure. But normal. This would be fine.

He couldn’t help but feel a little paranoid as he got closer to the art building, a weird shiver going down his spine. It was almost as if someone was following him. He glanced behind him and noticed a pair of students heading in the same direction, the two of them covered in paint and clay. Well, they were clearly supposed to be here. Okay. How silly of him to think that he was being followed.

He opened the door to the building and walked inside, heading up the stairs to the second floor shortly after. “Okay, second floor, third door from the right…” He muttered to himself as he stood at the top of the stairs and looked down the hallway at the massive expanse of rooms ahead of him. Did the art department really have this many students that it needed all these rooms? With a bright smile on his face, he walked forward and up to the door of the room where Kihyun would be waiting for him. He stopped at the door and raised his right fist before knocking twice.

Kihyun was startled when he heard the knocks, dropping the folder that he had been holding onto the floor. He grumbled under his breath as he bent down to pick up the pages, making sure that he had them in the proper order before putting them back in the folder. He walked over to the coffee table in the corner, placing it down on the surface as to minimize the risk of dropping it a second time. It contained the pages for his project’s concept and he really didn’t want to lose any of them.

He sighed and then walked across the room to the door, mentally cursing out whoever had the nerve to scare him. He wasn’t finished setting up for the test shots with Minhyuk yet and it was nearing 5PM. He had asked the other male to make sure that he wasn’t late for their first meeting, and now Kihyun was the one running out of time. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to be the one making a bad first impression and that was something he would love to avoid at all costs.

He opened the door, more than ready to start yelling at whoever was on the other side. How dare they interrupt him when he was already behind schedule? The words got lost in his throat when he was suddenly face to face with one of the most attractive people he had ever seen in his entire twenty-two years of life. The selcas that Minhyuk had sent him had not done him justice at all, he was even more beautiful in person. He swallowed hard as he looked at the slightly-taller male, his brain attempting to send signals to his mouth to say something, _Anything, just stop fucking thirsting over him and speak, you idiot._

“Hello Kihyun-ssi!” Minhyuk said in a chipper tone, waving enthusiastically at Kihyun.

Kihyun continued to stare at him for several more seconds as he tried to process that Minhyuk had just said something to him. He cleared his throat and then moved out of the way to let Minhyuk into the room, “You’re here a little early, Minhyuk-ssi.” _Wow genius, what a great first thing to say to him. Now he’s going to hate you forever._

Minhyuk looked down at his phone to check the time, blinking in confusion when he noticed that it was 4:50pm. “Only by ten minutes though. Better to be early than late, right?”

“R-right.” Kihyun nodded, a soft blush coming to his cheeks as he did his best to avoid Minhyuk’s gaze. “It’s just that I haven’t quite finished setting everything up yet.”

“Should I go and come back?”

“No, it’s fine.” Kihyun said before closing the door behind them.

“Okay.” Minhyuk replied, flashing Kihyun a grin. “Do you need any help?”

Kihyun shook his head and then gestured to the set of armchairs next to the coffee table in the corner, “You can sit there. I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

“Oh.” Minhyuk nodded and then walked over to the chairs, setting his backpack down on the floor before plopping down into one of them with a soft ‘oof’.

Kihyun smiled shyly before walking over to the small set on the other side of the room, immediately adjusting the lighting setup. He didn’t know what lighting would work best for Minhyuk just yet, so he was going to try out a few different things. He had planned to get everything finished before the other male had arrived but apparently fate had other ideas as he had been a little late getting out of his classes for the day and had only gotten here at 4:15pm. He sighed as he puttered around the set, moving things from one place to another to clear up some space.

He glanced back at Minhyuk once he had cleared enough things out of the way, that shy smile still on his face as he looked at him. He hadn’t known what to really expect upon finally seeing the other male in person, but he had been pleasantly surprised. He just hoped that their personalities wouldn’t clash too much and that this partnership would work out. Dealing with the so-called ‘professional’ models had been hell, so he was trying to be optimistic that things would be a lot smoother from here on out. He really didn’t want to have to try and find another model so late in the game, there were only two months until the project was due and he only had a few weeks to shoot and edit everything.

He walked across the room to where Minhyuk was sitting, clearing his throat to get the other’s attention. He flushed a soft pink when Minhyuk looked up at him, offering him a small smile before sitting down in the other chair. He leaned forward a little to open the folder, spreading its’ contents out on the surface. He gestured towards it, his head tilted to the side a little as he looked at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk smiled back at Kihyun, blinking a few times as he looked down at the folder that Kihyun had opened. “Oh! Is this the concept?”

“It is.” Kihyun replied, flushing a little darker as Minhyuk looked right at him. He had worked so hard on the concept, so he hoped that Minhyuk liked it and wouldn’t try to change it in any way.

“Can you explain it to me?” Minhyuk asked with a laugh, staring down at the pages in confusion. It looked like complete gibberish to him.

“Of course.” Kihyun said as he picked up the pages, clearing his throat again before he spoke. “So it’s about a person discovering the beauty that life has to offer. It starts out with really muted colours and plain clothing, okay?”

Minhyuk nodded, smiling at Kihyun as he gave him his full attention.

“And as life begins to brighten for the person, the colours get more vibrant and the clothing gets fancier.” Kihyun looked up at Minhyuk when he finished speaking, blinking a few times from behind his glasses. “What do you think?”

“It’s really interesting.” Minhyuk grinned as he looked at Kihyun, “I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Minhyuk nodded a few times in a row, “I could have _never_ come up with something like this. You’re so smart, Kihyun-ssi.”

Kihyun flushed again when Minhyuk called him smart, swallowing hard before he spoke again. “Oh. Thank you, Minhyuk-ssi.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You don’t think it’s contrived and overdone?”

“No! Of course not!” Minhyuk shook his head, “Did someone say that?”

Kihyun sighed, “Yeah. The model before you.”

“Well they were an idiot.” Minhyuk said honestly, smiling sweetly at Kihyun. “I think it’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Kihyun smiled shyly before putting the pages back in the folder and closing it. “Shall we get started?” He asked as he stood up from the chair, turning slightly to look down at Minhyuk.

“Sure!”

Kihyun waited until Minhyuk stood up and then led him over to the set. “You can stand anywhere against the background, I just have to fiddle with the lighting a little more.”

Minhyuk nodded and moved onto the set, shifting awkwardly on his feet in front of the pale blue background. He bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Kihyun move around, that anxious feeling coming back tenfold. What if he didn’t photograph well and Kihyun regretted choosing him as his model? He really had no idea what he was doing, what if this was a big mistake?

Kihyun smiled to himself as he finished with the first lighting setup, turning to face Minhyuk after a few seconds. “Okay, we’ll try this first. If it doesn’t work, I’ll try something else. Sound good?”

Minhyuk nodded again, watching Kihyun with wide eyes as the smaller male moved to pick up his camera. He let out a noise of appreciation when he saw it, even someone like him who knew nothing about photography knew that it was a great camera. It reminded him of the ones that the fan site masters had used at the last VIXX fan sign that he and Hyungwon had attended. Maybe Kihyun was secretly a fan site master? He would have to ask him later once they knew each other better.

“Go ahead and get comfortable, Minhyuk-ssi.” Kihyun said softly as he began adjusting the lens on his camera. “Don’t worry about the poses, just do whatever feels right.”

“Are you sure?” Minhyuk asked, shuffling on his feet a bit.

“Of course. These are just shots to test the lighting, the poses don’t matter.”

“Will anyone else see these?”

“No, just me.” Kihyun responded as he lifted his camera to eye-level, “Why?”

“Can I do some silly poses then?” Minhyuk questioned with a wry smile on his face, unsure how Kihyun would react to that request.

“Sure.” Kihyun said with a laugh, “Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

“Okay!”

Kihyun started clicking away as Minhyuk posed, laughing at some of the positions that the other male was putting himself in. Luckily their personalities were meshing well and he was feeling rather satisfied, so he didn’t mind if Minhyuk wanted to have a little fun. Maybe working with an amateur really was the best option for him, none of the ‘professional’ models had bothered trying to joke around with him at all. They were more interested in calling him and his concept terrible and he had not been okay with that. Not a single one of them had made it past the initial test shot stage.

He paused to check the photos on the camera’s display screen, frowning slightly when he noticed that the first lighting setup was unfortunately washing Minhyuk out. Well, this just wouldn’t do. He sighed and put his camera down, signaling to the other male to stop posing.

“Is something wrong?” Minhyuk asked, staring at Kihyun with a confused look on his face. Had he messed up?

“This lighting isn’t working with your skin tone. I’ll have to try something different.” Kihyun replied honestly, a small sigh escaping his lips.

“Oh. Okay.”

“You can go sit down until I fix this, Minhyuk-ssi.” Kihyun said, biting down on his bottom lip as he adjusted the lighting.

Minhyuk smiled at Kihyun and then headed to the same chair from earlier, sitting back down in it comfortably. He picked up his backpack from the floor and pulled out a pen and a notebook, figuring that he might as well get started on his outline while he waited. He only had a vague idea of what he wanted to write in the article, but the outline was due in a week and he had nothing. He had already asked for one extension and he highly doubted that his professor would give him a second one when the final version of the article was due in two months.

He opened the notebook to a new page and then uncapped his pen, scribbling down a few things that he hoped he could turn into a legitimate outline later on. He eventually became so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed that Kihyun had been trying to get his attention for a few minutes. He looked up to find the other male standing in front of him with a frown on his face, tapping his right foot impatiently. _Oh shit._

“What are you working on?” Kihyun asked as he stared at Minhyuk, his eyes narrowed slightly behind his glasses.

“The outline for my end of the semester article…” Minhyuk replied sheepishly as he closed the notebook quickly, shoving it and the pen into his backpack.

“I see.”

“Are you ready for me again?”

“I have been for five minutes.”

“I’m so sorry, Kihyun-ssi!” Minhyuk said as he stood up, “Please forgive me!”

Kihyun waved his hand as if to say ‘don’t worry about it’ and then walked back over to the set. “I think this lighting will work much better, let’s try again.”

Minhyuk saluted Kihyun and then stopped in front of the blue background again, striking a pose with both hands on his hips and his tongue stuck out.

Kihyun laughed and then picked up his camera, rapidly clicking pictures again as Minhyuk continued to change his poses. After a few minutes, he checked the display screen again and was much happier with what he was seeing this time. Yes, this was definitely the _perfect_ lighting to bring out Minhyuk’s natural beauty.

“Is this better?” Minhyuk asked as he walked over to Kihyun, leaning over his shoulder to look at the display screen on the camera.

Kihyun’s back stiffened when Minhyuk was suddenly right behind him, his face flushing a dark red, “Y-yes.”

“So are we done for the night?” Minhyuk questioned, his breath coming out in soft puffs next to Kihyun’s left ear.

Kihyun could only nod in response, a weird squeaking noise coming out of his mouth instead of words.

Minhyuk smiled and then moved away from Kihyun, unaware of how much his actions had just affected the smaller male. He stopped next to the chairs to pick up his backpack from the floor, slinging it over his left shoulder before turning back to Kihyun with a grin. “See you on Friday evening?”

Kihyun nodded again, still not able to force any words out of his mouth. _Stop staring at him like some love struck teenager and speak, dumbass._

Minhyuk laughed and then headed for the door, opening it and pausing in the door frame to wave goodbye to Kihyun. He winked and blew him a kiss, slipping out of the door shortly after and closing it behind him.

Kihyun let out another squeak and fell to his knees, covering up his face with his hands. This was very, _very_ bad. Leave it to him to develop a stupid crush on his photography subject. How was he going to continue working with Minhyuk for the next four weeks without constantly freaking out when the taller male got near him? _Fuck._

Minhyuk walked out of the art building, stretching his arms above his head once he was outside. All in all, the meeting had gone pretty well. He was really looking forward to continuing to work with Kihyun over the upcoming weeks. He was so nice and understanding and Minhyuk was very eager to see him again. Maybe they would even end up becoming friends once this was over?

He smiled to himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Hoseok and update him on how the meeting had gone. He scrolled down until he found Hoseok’s contact, _hotokki_ flashing across the screen briefly after he hit the call button. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the older male to answer. What he wasn’t expecting though was to hear the custom ringtone that Hoseok had set for him coming from a few feet behind him. He turned around quickly just in time to see those two art students from earlier duck behind a pillar. Wait a second…

“Lee Hoseok!” Minhyuk screeched before starting to approach his so-called best friend.

“Shit! Run, Hyunwoo, Run!” Hoseok shouted before taking off at a sprint in the direction of their apartment complex.

“I told you this was a bad idea…” Hyunwoo said in a defeated voice, following after Hoseok at a leisurely pace.

Hoseok was fast, but Minhyuk was faster so it was only a matter of time before he caught up to him. This was not going to end well at all. Hyunwoo might have been a fool for Hoseok, but sometimes it just wasn’t worth it to go along with his shenanigans.

This definitely _hadn’t_ been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but it was actually pretty fun to write. :) I think that every five/six chapters will be full prose like this, it'll really help to move the story along. But boy, I can't wait to get back to the text only chapters. They're so much easier to write lol.
> 
> This chapter alone doubled the total word count, holy shit.
> 
> I hope to have the next two chapters up soon.


	7. Lost In The Dream

**mingangaji:**

Oh dear best friend of mine?

**hotokki:**

Uh.

Yes?

**mingangaji:**

I have something to ask you.

Which I was going to ask in person.

But then you slammed your door in my face.

**hotokki:**

Sorry about that!!

I had a good reason.

**mingangaji:**

Oh you did?

**hotokki:**

Yup.

The reason being that I didn't want to face your wrath.

**mingangaji:**

My wrath?

**hotokki:**

Yeah.

You're scary when you're mad.

Really scary.

**mingangaji:**

I am not.

**hotokki:**

Yes you are.

**mingangaji:**

Anyway...

Care to explain why you were following me today?

**hotokki:**

Nope.

**mingangaji:**

Okay.

I’ll ask Hyunwoo-hyung instead.

He’ll tell me the truth.

**hotokki:**

You can't!

He’s at work right now.

His phone won’t be on.

**mingangaji:**

Then you tell me.

**hotokki:**

Uh.

**mingangaji:**

Hoseok.

**hotokki:**

It's embarrassing.

**mingangaji:**

Tell me.

Please?

**hotokki:**

Um.

Well.

I was worried about you, okay?

**mingangaji:**

Why would you be worried about me?

**hotokki:**

Because.

**mingangaji:**

Because why?

**hotokki:**

Because you agreed to model for that photography student without meeting him in person first!

**mingangaji:**

Why does that matter?

**hotokki:**

He could have been a murderer!

**mingangaji:**

What the fuck, Hoseok.

 

**hotokki:**

What?

**mingangaji:**

Did you seriously think I was going to get murdered?!

**hotokki:**

Maybe.

**mingangaji:**

Wow.

**hotokki:**

It was worst case scenario, Minhyuk!

**mingangaji:**

A murderer wouldn’t have asked to meet during the day.

**hotokki:**

But.

**mingangaji:**

But nothing.

He’s actually really nice.

And cute as fuck too.

**hotokki:**

Is he your type?

**mingangaji:**

I already told you that I don’t have a type.

But if I did, I guess he would be pretty close.

**hotokki:**

;)

**mingangaji:**

Don’t be gross.

**hotokki:**

Sorry.

**mingangaji:**

It’s fine.

**hotokki:**

Okay.

Moving on.

Did you start your outline yet?

**mingangaji:**

Yeah.

I’m almost finished with the rough draft.

**hotokki:**

When is the final outline due?

**mingangaji:**

Next Tuesday.

I’ll have it finished before then.

**hotokki:**

Okay.

**mingangaji:**

How long until Hyunwoo-hyung is home?

**hotokki:**

He’s working backshift tonight.

I won’t see him until after classes tomorrow.

T__T

**mingangaji:**

Damn.

That sucks.

**hotokki:**

It’s fine.

Neither of us work tomorrow though so we’ll probably spend it in bed.

**mingangaji:**

Eww.

**hotokki:**

Not like that!!

**mingangaji:**

Sure.

**hotokki:**

I hate you.

**mingangaji:**

No you don’t.

**hotokki:**

Yes I do!

**mingangaji:**

You were so worried about me possibly being murdered that you followed me but now you hate me?

Seems legit.

**hotokki:**

Shut up and go finish your outline.

**mingangaji:**

Lol okay.

Bye.

**hotokki:**

Bye.

 

\---

**onlyheon:**

kyun?

**kyunandonly:**

yeah heonnie?

**onlyheon:**

i am so sorry about earlier today.

i shouldn’t have just left you like that.

**kyunandonly:**

it’s okay.

**onlyheon:**

no.

it’s not okay.

i should have at least taken you back to campus with me.

**kyunandonly:**

i made it back just fine on my own.

**onlyheon:**

i still shouldn’t have just left you.

**kyunandonly:**

your bff had a panic attack.

so you were focused on finding him.

it’s fine.

**onlyheon:**

are you mad at me?

**kyunandonly:**

of course not!!

why would i be mad?

**onlyheon:**

are you sure?

**kyunandonly:**

yes.

i have nothing to be mad about.

your bff needed you and you went to him.

why would i be mad about that?

**onlyheon:**

okay.

i’m still sorry, kyun.

**kyunandonly:**

don’t be sorry.

i was a little upset that our date was cut short.

but i could never be mad at you, heonnie.

**onlyheon:**

are you sure?

**kyunandonly:**

yes.

so stop asking me that.

**onlyheon:**

okay.

do you still have the cakes?

**kyunandonly:**

yep!

i had them boxed up and they’re in my mini-fridge.

**onlyheon:**

is your roommate there?

**kyunandonly:**

no.

he’s with his girlfriend right now.

why?

**onlyheon:**

can i come over and continue our date?

finish the cakes and maybe watch a movie on my laptop?

**kyunandonly:**

i’d like that.

**onlyheon:**

okay.

i’ll be there in five minutes.

**kyunandonly:**

okay!!

**onlyheon:**

♥

**kyunandonly:**

♥♥♥

\---

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Today was a lot of fun.

Thanks again for choosing me as your model, Kihyun-ssi!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

You’re welcome, Minhyuk-ssi.

Working with you was a pleasure.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

The pleasure was all mine~

You're so talented!!

And much cuter in person.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Oh.

Um.

Thank you.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

You're welcome!!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

You photograph very well, Minhyuk-ssi.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

I do?!?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Thank you so much!!

Who knew that my selca obsession would carry over into modeling lol.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Well apparently it was good practice.

The test shots came out quite nice once we found the perfect lighting.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Yay!

I’m happy to hear that~

Are we taking more test shots on Friday evening?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

In costume this time.

So that I can see if I they fit you or if I’ll need to do some alterations.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Okay!

I can't wait to see the costumes~

Hopefully they fit me and you won't have to alter them too much!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

I hope not either.

But the last model was a bit taller than you are.

So they will at least need to be hemmed.

 

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Oh.

Well that won't be too hard, right?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

No.

Thankfully not.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Good!!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

Can I ask you a question, Minhyuk-ssi?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Of course!!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

This might be none of my business.

So feel free to not answer.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

??

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Um.

Are you dating anyone right now?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Uh.

What?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Nevermind.

Forget I asked.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

No!

I'm not dating anyone.

I just wasn't expecting that to be your question.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Oh.

Okay.

I’m sorry.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Don’t apologize.

Why did you want to know?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

For curiosity's sake.

I don’t want to worry about some significant other getting jealous because I’m photographing you.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

That’s a silly thing to worry about.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yeah.

I guess it is.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Is that all you wanted to ask?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

Sorry again.

See you on Friday evening.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Same time as today?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Okay!!

Goodnight Kihyun-ssi.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Goodnight Minhyuk-ssi.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Sleep well!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

You too.

\---

**prettywon:**

heon, where are you?

**softheon:**

at a friend’s dorm.

is something wrong?

**prettywon:**

i had a bad dream.

and then you weren’t here when i woke up.

**softheon:**

are you okay?

**prettywon:**

yeah.

i’m good now.

i just freaked out a little when i woke up alone in the dorm.

**softheon:**

i should have left you a note.

**prettywon:**

it’s okay.

sorry for being a bother.

**softheon:**

you’re not a bother, won.

**prettywon:**

i kind of am.

**softheon:**

you are not!

you’re my favourite person in the world.

**prettywon:**

and you’re mine.

**softheon:**

♥

**prettywon:**

when will you be back?

**softheon:**

a little more than an hour?

we’re watching a movie.

**prettywon:**

okay.

**softheon:**

do you need me to come back now?

**prettywon:**

no!

it’s fine.

finish your movie.

**softheon:**

try and go back to sleep, okay?

**prettywon:**

i’ll try.

**softheon:**

just read a book if you can’t.

that usually puts you to sleep lol.

**prettywon:**

lol yeah it does.

**softheon:**

i’ll be back soon.

**prettywon:**

okay.

enjoy your movie.

**softheon:**

thanks.

**prettywon:**

you’re welcome.

**softheon:**

:)

**prettywon:**

:)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Hyungwon makes an appearance other than just being mentioned by other characters! :D


	8. X

**minnie:**

So apparently Hoseok thought I was going to be murdered?!?

And that's why you guys were following me yesterday?

**bear-hyung:**

I told him he was being ridiculous.

But you know Hoseok.

**minnie:**

Yeah.

Once he gets an idea in that handsome head of his, all logic is forgotten.

**bear-hyung:**

Exactly.

**minnie:**

It's sweet that he was worried, but following me was a little…

**bear-hyung:**

Intense?

**minnie:**

Yes.

That's a good word for it.

**bear-hyung:**

I’m sorry, Min.

**minnie:**

Don't worry about it, hyung.

It’s all good!!

**bear-hyung:**

I take it that means you got along well with the photography student?

**minnie:**

Yes!

He’s so nice and sweet and talented!

**bear-hyung:**

...Am I detecting a crush?

**minnie:**

No!

Maybe.

I don’t know.

**bear-hyung:**

You don’t know?

**minnie:**

Yeah.

I'm not sure.

But I’d like for us to at least be friends.

**bear-hyung:**

That's a good place to start.

I’m sure you'll get along great with him.

If I remember correctly, he’s a pretty good guy.

**minnie:**

Yeah.

Wait…

You know Kihyun?!

**bear-hyung:**

We went to the same high school.

**minnie:**

You did?!

**bear-hyung:**

Yeah.

He was in the year below me.

**minnie:**

Were you friends?

**bear-hyung:**

No.

We ran with different crowds.

**minnie:**

Then how do you know he was a good guy?

**bear-hyung:**

He was the student council vice-president.

Everyone knew who he was regardless of who their friends were.

**minnie:**

Oh.

Um.

What was he like in high school?

**bear-hyung:**

He was the biggest nerd lol.

**minnie:**

That’s not a nice thing to say, hyung!

**bear-hyung:**

He was a self-proclaimed nerd, Min.

**minnie:**

Oh.

That’s different then.

**bear-hyung:**

Yeah.

**minnie:**

Does Hoseok know that you know who Kihyun is?

**bear-hyung:**

No.

**minnie:**

Are you going to tell him?

**bear-hyung:**

Nope.

Might as well keep him in the dark for now.

**minnie:**

You’re evil.

**bear-hyung:**

Maybe a little.

**minnie:**

Lol.

Well I should let you enjoy your day off with Hoseokkie.

Talk to you later, hyung~~

**bear-hyung:**

Do you work today?

**minnie:**

Yes.

But only until 7pm.

**bear-hyung:**

Wanna join Hoseok and I for a late dinner?

**minnie:**

Sure!

Can I bring Jooheonnie with me?

**bear-hyung:**

Of course.

I miss that kid.

**minnie:**

Okay!!

I’ll let him know~

Bye bye!!

**bear-hyung:**

Bye Min.

:)

\---

**min-hyung:**

Are you busy this evening?

**heonybee:**

hyungwon and i were gonna start a new drama.

why do you ask?

**min-hyung:**

Hyunwoo-hyung invited us for dinner!

**heonybee:**

he did?

**min-hyung:**

Yep!

**heonybee:**

okay~~

i’ve missed him and hoseok-hyung.

dinner will be fun!

**min-hyung:**

Bring Wonnie with you!

**heonybee:**

i don’t know if he’ll go…

**min-hyung:**

Why not?

**heonybee:**

his anxiety has been really bad lately.

**min-hyung:**

More bad dreams?

**heonybee:**

yeah.

**min-hyung:**

Poor Wonnie.

:(

**heonybee:**

yeah.

getting cheated on and then dumped has really messed with his head.

**min-hyung:**

It has?

**heonybee:**

of course it has, hyung!

he let his guards down and opened his heart for nothing!

**min-hyung:**

Jooheon.

Calm down.

**heonybee:**

don’t tell me to calm down.

i’m going to be mad about this for a long time.

**min-hyung:**

I know you are.

And that’s fine.

But you don’t have to take it out on me.

I’m not the one who broke Wonnie’s heart.

**heonybee:**

i’m sorry, hyung.

i just don’t have anyone else to complain to about it.

**min-hyung:**

I know.

**heonybee:**

i fucking hate that guy, hyung.

i hate him so much.

**min-hyung:**

I hate him too.

**heonybee:**

not as much as i do.

you know how hyungwon was nervous about actually getting into a relationship?

**min-hyung:**

yeah?

**heonybee:**

i'm the one who convinced him to go for it.

then that guy had to go and be a complete douchebag.

fuck.

**min-hyung:**

Thankfully he’s out of Wonnie’s life now though, right?

**heonybee:**

not completely.

they’re in the same department and have a few classes together.

**min-hyung:**

Shit.

I forgot about that.

**heonybee:**

it's okay though.

i've been picking hyungwon up after his classes and walking him back to our dorm.

**min-hyung:**

Oh good.

**heonybee:**

yeah.

anyway hyung, i still have one more class today.

i’ll see you tonight after you finish work?

**min-hyung:**

Okay!!

Should we meet at the dorm buildings?

**heonybee:**

or i could come get you at the newspaper office.

**min-hyung:**

Sounds good to me.

See you later.

**heonybee:**

bye hyung!

**min-hyung:**

Bye bye!!

 

\---

 

**kyunandonly:**

sorry for falling asleep during our movie last night, heonnie!!

**onlyheon:**

it’s okay!

i completely understand.

it was getting late and you were tired.

**kyunandonly:**

did i miss much of it?

**onlyheon:**

just a half hour.

we can watch it again soon if you want to.

**kyunandonly:**

okay!!

when did you leave last night?

**onlyheon:**

when your roommate came back.

so about an hour after you fell asleep.

**kyunandonly:**

oh.

did he say anything to you?

**onlyheon:**

no.

you know he doesn’t like me lol.

**kyunandonly:**

sure he does!!

**onlyheon:**

he really doesn’t.

**kyunandonly:**

:(

**onlyheon:**

don’t be sad, kyun!

it doesn’t matter if your roommate likes me or not.

**kyunandonly:**

okay…

**onlyheon:**

it’s not like he’s your older brother or something.

**kyunandonly:**

true.

i don’t have one of those anyway.

**onlyheon:**

what about your ki-hyung?

**kyunandonly:**

he’s my cousin!

**onlyheon:**

oh.

i always thought he was your brother lol.

**kyunandonly:**

his mum and dad raised me because my parents sucked ass.

they were really young when they had me.

so they kind of...

shoved me off on ki-hyung's parents who already had a kid.

so ki-hyung and i were raised as brothers.

even though we're not.

yeah.

**onlyheon:**

i’m sorry you had sucky parents, kyun.

that must have been terrible.

**kyunandonly:**

it’s okay!!

ki-hyung’s mum and dad are the best!

they raised me into the great person i am today~

**onlyheon:**

you’re the greatest!

**kyunandonly:**

.////.

thanks heonnie.

**onlyheon:**

you’re welcome~

**kyunandonly:**

you’re pretty great yourself~

**onlyheon:**

thanks.

:)

**kyunandonly:**

are you doing anything tonight?

**onlyheon:**

i’m having dinner with my hyungs!

**kyunandonly:**

okay!!

have fun~

**onlyheon:**

i will!

i haven’t seen them in a long time and i miss them!

**kyunandonly:**

do they live far away?

**onlyheon:**

nope.

just outside campus.

but they’re fourth-years so their course load is really heavy.

and they both have part-time jobs.

so they’re very busy!

**kyunandonly:**

oh.

it sucks that you can’t see them that often.

**onlyheon:**

it's okay.

they’re the best hyungs in the world even if i don’t get to see them every day.

**kyunandonly:**

aww.

:)

are you busy after the dinner?

**onlyheon:**

yeah.

hyungwon and i are gonna start a new drama.

**kyunandonly:**

oh.

cool.

**onlyheon:**

yeah.

i have no idea which one yet.

i’ll probably let hyungwon choose.

he has great taste in dramas.

**kyunandonly:**

how is he doing?

**onlyheon:**

he’s better.

**kyunandonly:**

good.

i’m glad.

**onlyheon:**

yeah.

**kyunandonly:**

do you think maybe the three of us could hang out together sometime?

**onlyheon:**

i don’t know.

**kyunandonly:**

why not?

**onlyheon:**

hyungwon has really bad anxiety.

he’s not that comfortable around people that aren’t me and min-hyung.

**kyunandonly:**

oh.

okay.

**onlyheon:**

i'm sorry kyun.

**kyunandonly:**

don't be sorry!!

meeting new people can be scary even when you don’t have anxiety.

**onlyheon:**

yeah.

it can.

i think you guys would get along really well though.

**kyunandonly:**

you do?

**onlyheon:**

yeah.

i’ll talk to him about you.

but i can’t make any promises that he’ll be up for meeting anyone new.

**kyunandonly:**

that’s okay!!

**onlyheon:**

okay.

talk to you later?

**kyunandonly:**

of course!

bye heonnie~

♥

**onlyheon:**

bye kyun.

♥


	9. Now Or Never

**jooheonnie:**

thanks for having min-hyung and i for dinner last night!!

**seok-hyung:**

Anytime!

It was nice to see you again.

**jooheonnie:**

likewise.

**seok-hyung:**

It's a shame that Hyungwonnie couldn't join us though.

I miss him.

:(

**jooheonnie:**

i’m sorry, hyung.

he just doesn't feel comfortable leaving the dorm for anything besides his classes.

but maybe next time?

  
**seok-hyung:**

It's fine.

I understand.

**jooheonnie:**

yeah.

um.

are you free to talk right now?

or are you at work?

**seok-hyung:**

I’m at work.

But it’s been really quiet tonight.

So I’m more than free to talk!

Is there something wrong?

**jooheonnie:**

everything's fine.

i just wanted some advice.

**seok-hyung:**

What kind of advice?

**jooheonnie:**

um.

about feelings.

**seok-hyung:**

Feelings?

That's kind of a broad subject, Jooheonnie.

**jooheonnie:**

i know...

**seok-hyung:**

What kind of feelings?

**jooheonnie:**

um.

of the romantic variety?

**seok-hyung:**

OH.

WOW.

**jooheonnie:**

yeah.

uh.

**seok-hyung:**

Jooheonnie, are you dating someone?

j **ooheonnie:**

not exactly.

**seok-hyung:**

Not exactly?

How can you be ‘not exactly’ dating someone?

**jooheonnie:**

well.

uh.

we’ve been on a bunch of dates but it's not really a serious thing.

**seok-hyung:**

I see.

Do you want it to be a serious thing?

**jooheonnie:**

i don't know.

i like being around him.

and he makes me really happy.

but i don’t want to rush into a relationship, you know?

**seok-hyung:**

That makes sense.

**jooheonnie:**

yeah.

**seok-hyung:**

How long have you been ‘not exactly’ dating?

**jooheonnie:**

a little over two months.

**seok-hyung:**

Oh.

So not that long at all.

**jooheonnie:**

nope.

**seok-hyung:**

Does Minhyuk know yet?

**jooheonnie:**

no.

and please don’t tell him!

**seok-hyung:**

Why not?

**jooheonnie:**

because.

you know how he is.

he’ll beg to meet him and then scare him away like he's done with every other boy that i've liked.

**seok-hyung:**

Okay, I won’t tell him.

It will be our little secret.

**jooheonnie:**

promise?

**seok-hyung:**

Promise.

**jooheonnie:**

okay.

thanks hyung.

**seok-hyung:**

You’re welcome.

So what advice did you want?

**jooheonnie:**

um.

how soon is too soon to tell someone that you like them?

**seok-hyung:**

That's up for you to decide.

It's always different for everyone.

**jooheonnie:**

oh.

well, how early did you know that you liked hyunwoo-hyung?

**seok-hyung:**

About six months into our friendship.

**jooheonnie:**

really?

**seok-hyung:**

Yes.

**jooheonnie:**

i always thought it was love at first sight!

that’s what hyunwoo-hyung told me.

**seok-hyung:**

Well, it might have been for Hyunwoo.

But it took me a while to realize I liked him more than just as a friend.

**jooheonnie:**

why?

**seok-hyung:**

Because I had only just broken up with Jaein two months before starting university.

I wasn't ready for anything new.

**jooheonnie:**

oh yeah.

i had almost forgotten about jaein-noona.

**seok-hyung:**

Really?

I dated her for most of high school, Jooheonnie.

**jooheonnie:**

but you’ve been with hyunwoo-hyung for so long, you know?

it’s almost like i blocked out anyone who came before him lol.

**seok-hyung:**

Wow.

**jooheonnie:**

oops?

**seok-hyung:**

It's fine lol.

Also Hyunwoo was the first guy I had ever crushed on.

So I was a little scared.

**jooheonnie:**

really?

i never knew that!!

**seok-hyung:**

Yeah.

I kept trying to convince myself that there was no way I had a crush on another guy.

That it was just hero-worship or some garbage like that.

**jooheonnie:**

oh.

but then you finally came to your senses?

**seok-hyung:**

Yeah.

I did.

And I’m so glad that I eventually stopped being a fucking idiot.

Hyunwoo is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.

**jooheonnie:**

he is pretty great.

**seok-hyung:**

Anyway.

Enough about me.

Do you like this boy a lot?

**jooheonnie:**

i do.

so much.

but it might be too soon to tell him that, you know?

**seok-hyung:**

I don’t think it’s too early.

If you like him, you should tell him.

**jooheonnie:**

but what if he doesn’t like me as much as i like him?

i don’t want to mess things up.

**seok-hyung:**

Then don’t tell him yet.

Wait a few more months.

If you still really like him, tell him then.

**jooheonnie:**

okay.

thanks hyung!!

**seok-hyung:**

Anytime Jooheonnie.

:)

**jooheonnie:**

:)

okay, i’ll let you get back to work now.

**seok-hyung:**

Give Hyungwonnie a big hug from me?

**jooheonnie:**

of course.

**seok-hyung:**

Am I allowed to tell Hyunwoo about this boy?

**jooheonnie:**

i guess that would be okay.

**seok-hyung:**

Are you sure?

I won’t tell him if you don’t want him to know.

**jooheonnie:**

i’m sure.

he’d figure it out sooner or later anyway, right?

you’re really bad at keeping secrets from him lol.

**seok-hyung:**

I am, aren’t I?

**jooheonnie:**

yeah lol.

just remember to keep it a secret from min-hyung, okay?

**seok-hyung:**

I said I wouldn't tell, didn't I?

If he somehow finds out, it won’t be because he heard it from me.

**jooheonnie:**

okay!!

bye bye hyung.

have fun with the rest of your shift!

**seok-hyung:**

I’ll try.

Bye bye Jooheonnie~

:)

**jooheonnie:**

:)

\---

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Kihyun-ssi?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

This might be a bit awkward but...

**Yoo Kihyun:**

But?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

You asked me last time, so it's only fair that I get to ask you.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Ask me what?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Uh.

Well.

Are you dating anyone right now?

**Yoo Kihyun:**

No.

I've actually never dated anyone.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

WHAT?!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

...Is it really that shocking?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Of course it is.

Are people stupid??

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Uh.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

I just don't understand how someone as great as you could possibly be single.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Well I am.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

It just makes zero sense to me lol.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

I've been on dates before.

It just hasn't ever gone past the first date.

I'm kind of boring, Minhyuk-ssi.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

I don't think you're boring.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

You don't?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Fuck no.

You're super interesting, Kihyun-ssi.

Anyone who would turn you down is an idiot.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Oh.

Uh.

Thank you.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

You're very welcome!!

Anyway, that's all I wanted to ask.

I’ll see you on Friday evening!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Wait.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

???

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Um.

Your article.

What is it about?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Oh.

I have to try something new and then write about it.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

That sounds interesting.

What’s your ‘something new’?

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Cooking.

Yeah.

I’m a terrible cook so I want to get better at it!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

That can’t be true.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

It is!

I’m soooo bad at it.

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Oh.

Well I hope you become a better cook and that your article is successful.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Thanks Kihyun-ssi!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

You’re welcome.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

So that’s it.

See you on Friday evening!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yes.

I’ll see you then.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

I’m looking forward to it.

And to seeing you again.

You're great company, Kihyun-ssi.

:)

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Uh.

**Lee Minhyuk:**

Goodbye!

**Yoo Kihyun:**

Yeah.

Sure.

Goodbye.

\---

 

**mingangaji:**

I’m an idiot.

**hotokki:**

Well yeah.

But for what reason this time?

**mingangaji:**

Because the photography student asked me what my article was about.

And I kind of...

**hotokki:**

Kind of what?

**mingangaji:**

I lied to him about the topic.

**hotokki:**

Yeah you’re definitely an idiot.

What did you tell him?

**mingangaji:**

That I was going to learn how to cook.

**hotokki:**

What the fuck, Minhyuk.

**mingangaji:**

What?

**hotokki:**

Your parents own a restaurant.

Where you’ve worked since you were fourteen.

You’re a great cook.

**mingangaji:**

I know that!

But he doesn’t.

I panicked when he asked me and said the first thing that came to mind.

**hotokki:**

Wow.

You just keep digging yourself into holes, don’t you?

**mingangaji:**

Yeah.

Fuck.

**hotokki:**

So you’re starting your working relationship with this guy on a lie?

**mingangaji:**

I guess I am?

But we don’t know each other outside of his project so…

It should be fine?

Maybe?

**hotokki:**

If you say so.

Just don’t come complaining to me if he finds out you’re lying.

**mingangaji:**

I won’t!

Probably.

**hotokki:**

I’m still a little worried about you.

**mingangaji:**

You have no reason to be.

He’s a really nice guy.

Definitely not a murderer.

**hotokki:**

Yeah…

Sorry about that.

**mingangaji:**

It’s fine.

I guess.

**hotokki:**

I know I overreacted.

But you’re my best friend.

I’m allowed to be worried.

**mingangaji:**

Of course you are.

But I’m an adult and I know how to take care of myself.

**hotokki:**

Of course.

Anyway I’m at work right now so I should go.

I’ll be in deep shit if my boss finds out that I’ve been texting people on the clock again.

**mingangaji:**

Didn’t she almost fire you last month for that?

**hotokki:**

Haha yeah.

Thankfully I just got suspended instead.

**mingangaji:**

Any other boss would have fired you.

**hotokki:**

Yeah.

Luck was really on my side.

**mingangaji:**

Luck?

You know she only kept you because she thinks you’re a hot piece of ass, right?

**hotokki:**

Gross.

She’s old enough to be my grandmother!

**mingangaji:**

It’s true though.

She can’t fire her eye candy lol.

**hotokki:**

You’re terrible.

This conversation is over.

**mingangaji:**

Haha.

Goodbye Hoseokkie~~

**hotokki:**

You suck.

Goodbye.


	10. Fighter

**sweetseok:**

Guess what?

**lovewoo:**

What?

**sweetseok:**

You have to guess!

**lovewoo:**

Hoseok.

Don’t do this.

You know I just worked backshift.

I’m exhausted.

**sweetseok:**

Fine.

I’ll just tell you.

**lovewoo:**

Tell me what?

**sweetseok:**

Jooheonnie likes a boy!!

**lovewoo:**

Oh.

**sweetseok:**

That’s all you have to say?

**lovewoo:**

What did you expect me to say?

**sweetseok:**

I thought you would be more excited.

:(

**lovewoo:**

Jooheonnie has liked boys before.

What’s so different this time?

**sweetseok:**

You’re no fun.

**lovewoo:**

I just told you I was exhausted.

**sweetseok:**

I know that!

But still.

Jooheonnie likes a boy!!

**lovewoo:**

Do we know this boy?

**sweetseok:**

Nope!

But he must be really special if Jooheonnie texted me about him.

**lovewoo:**

Valid point.

**sweetseok:**

:)

**lovewoo:**

Has he told Minhyuk yet?

**sweetseok:**

No.

And we’re not allowed to tell him!

**lovewoo:**

Any particular reason why not?

**sweetseok:**

Because Jooheonnie’s afraid that Minhyuk will mess it up for him.

Duh.

**lovewoo:**

Would he really do that?

**sweetseok:**

He’s done it at least five times already.

**lovewoo:**

Wow.

**sweetseok:**

Yeah.

He’s very protective of Jooheonnie.

**lovewoo:**

Like you are with him?

**sweetseok:**

That’s different.

**lovewoo:**

Is it?

**sweetseok:**

Yes.

**lovewoo:**

It’s not any different and you know it.

**sweetseok:**

It is if I say it is.

**lovewoo:**

Sure.

**sweetseok:**

I’ll let you go back to sleep now, okay?

**lovewoo:**

Thank you.

Are you almost finished for the day?

**sweetseok:**

One more class.

And then I’m all yours.

**lovewoo:**

All mine?

**sweetseok:**

Yeah.

All yours.

;)

**lovewoo:**

Go to class, Hoseok.

I’ll be here when you get home.

**sweetseok:**

You will?

**lovewoo:**

I don’t have anywhere else to go.

**sweetseok:**

True.

Okay.

See you when I get home.

I love you, Hyunwoo.

**lovewoo:**

I love you too.

**sweetseok:**

♥♥♥

**lovewoo:**

♥

\---

 

**prettywon:**

heon?

**softheon:**

yeah won?

**prettywon:**

can we order pizza tonight?

**softheon:**

of course we can!

**prettywon:**

we can?

**softheon:**

do you really think i would say no to pizza?

**prettywon:**

no.

i guess you wouldn’t.

**softheon:**

are you okay?

**prettywon:**

honestly?

no.

**softheon:**

what happened?

**prettywon:**

it’s um.

**softheon:**

won?

what is it??

**prettywon:**

it’s seongmin.

**softheon:**

fuck.

again?

**prettywon:**

yeah.

he’s uh.

he’s dating her now.

**softheon:**

who?

**prettywon:**

the girl he cheated with.

dabin or something.

**softheon:**

fuck.

seriously?

it hasn’t even been a week yet.

that motherfucker.

**prettywon:**

yeah.

um.

i freaked out when i saw them together.

class wasn't even over yet but i had to get out of there.

**softheon:**

fuck.

where are you now?

**prettywon:**

the bathrooms outside my classroom.

**softheon:**

stay there.

i’ll come get you.

**prettywon:**

it’s okay.

you don’t have to.

**softheon:**

my class just finished.

i’ll be there as soon as i can.

**prettywon:**

thanks heon.

**softheon:**

of course.

be there soon.

please don’t leave.

**prettywon:**

i won’t.

**softheon:**

promise?

**prettywon:**

promise.

i’m not leaving this stall until you get here.

**softheon:**

okay.

see you soon, won.

**prettywon:**

see you.

\---

**wonnie:**

hyung.

something happened.

**minmin-hyung:**

Wonnie?

What is it?

**wonnie:**

jooheon’s hurt.

**minmin-hyung:**

WHAT?!

**wonnie:**

i think he broke his hand.

**minmin-hyung:**

HOW?!

**wonnie:**

um.

well.

he punched a wall.

**minmin-hyung:**

Why would he do that?

**wonnie:**

he was mad.

**minmin-hyung:**

Wonnie, why was he mad?

**wonnie:**

um.

**minmin-hyung:**

Tell me.

Now.

**wonnie:**

because of seongmin.

**minmin-hyung:**

What did that asshole do now?

**wonnie:**

um.

well.

**minmin-hyung:**

Wonnie, what happened?

**wonnie:**

he’s dating the girl he was cheating with.

**minmin-hyung:**

Oh Wonnie.

I’m so sorry.

Are you okay?

**wonnie:**

it hurts.

but i’ll be okay.

it’s just…

**minmin-hyung:**

Just what?

**wonnie:**

when i told jooheon about it, he got really mad.

**minmin-hyung:**

And so he punched the wall?

**wonnie:**

yeah.

i’ve never seen him this mad, hyung.

**minmin-hyung:**

Are you sure his hand is broken?

**wonnie:**

i don’t know.

but it’s bleeding a lot.

**minmin-hyung:**

Where are you?

**wonnie:**

in the school infirmary.

waiting on a doctor.

**minmin-hyung:**

Okay.

Do you need me to meet you there?

**wonnie:**

please.

**minmin-hyung:**

My class ends in fifteen minutes.

I’ll be there as soon as possible.

**wonnie:**

thanks hyung.

**minmin-hyung:**

No problem.

Take good care of my idiot brother until I can get there, okay?

**wonnie:**

yeah.

of course.

**minmin-hyung:**

I’m glad he has you, Wonnie.

**wonnie:**

what do you mean by that?

**minmin-hyung:**

Nevermind.

See you soon.

**wonnie:**

okay.

\---

**kiki-hyung:**

Are you busy today, Changkyun?

**kyunnie:**

nope!

**kiki-hyung:**

You don’t have plans with your not-boyfriend?

**kyunnie:**

no.

i actually haven’t heard from him all day.

**kiki-hyung:**

Oh.

I hope he’s okay.

**kyunnie:**

i’m sure he is!!

he probably just forgot to charge his phone again lol.

**kiki-hyung:**

Does he do that a lot?

**kyunnie:**

sometimes.

**kiki-hyung:**

I see.

**kyunnie:**

yeah.

why did you want to know if i’m busy today?

**kiki-hyung:**

I just wanted to hang out.

We haven’t seen each other for a few days.

**kyunnie:**

you missed me!

**kiki-hyung:**

I never said that.

**kyunnie:**

it was heavily implied though.

**kiki-hyung:**

Nevermind.

I take it back.

I don’t want to hang out anymore.

**kyunnie:**

hyung!

that’s not fair.

**kiki-hyung:**

Life’s not fair.

**kyunnie:**

you’re the worst hyung ever.

**kiki-hyung:**

Overreact much?

**kyunnie:**

miss me much?

**kiki-hyung:**

:|

**kyunnie:**

hyung.

come on.

**kiki-hyung:**

Fine.

I guess I missed you a little.

**kyunnie:**

:D

**kiki-hyung:**

You’re a little shit.

**kyunnie:**

but you love me anyway?

**kiki-hyung:**

We’re family, I kind of have to love you.

**kyunnie:**

rude.

**kiki-hyung:**

So did you want to hang out today or not?

We’ll order take-out and watch a movie or something.

**kyunnie:**

are you paying?

**kiki-hyung:**

Sure.

**kyunnie:**

then i’ll hang out with you.

since you missed me sooooo much.

**kiki-hyung:**

Brat.

**kyunnie:**

:p

your dorm or mine?

**kiki-hyung:**

Mine.

It’s guaranteed to be cleaner than yours.

**kyunnie:**

that’s only because my roommate is messy, not me!

**kiki-hyung:**

Sure.

**kyunnie:**

it is!

**kiki-hyung:**

Right.

Meet you at my dorm in a half hour?

**kyunnie:**

okay!!

:)

**kiki-hyung:**

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I am SO SORRY that it's been three months since the last update.
> 
> But work has been a bit of a shit show for several months and this fic was the last thing on my mind. Things have evened out now though so I should hopefully have the time to keep this updated better. Maybe.
> 
> Anyway, here are two chapters at once!
> 
> I'm about a third of the way finished with chapter eleven, but it's the next full prose chapter so it's going to take me sometime to get it written. But hopefully I'll finish it sooner rather than later?
> 
> Also thanks so much for the 100+ kudos! :)


	11. (Not A Real Update, I'm Sorry!)

So this unfortunately isn't a real chapter, but I just wanted to post a quick note to let everyone know that I haven't given up on this fic. I know it's been five months since the last chapter and I'm very very very very very sorry about that.

But uh, long story short my health took a bit of a dive at the end of 2018. I've had the next six chapters written on paper since late September/early October but then I got sick at the beginning of November and I'm only just starting to recover now. I just haven't had the time/energy to type the chapters up/edit them/post them. (It's hard to concentrate on things when you're surviving on painkillers/cold medications after all.)

I hope to have the chapters up before the end of February. Thanks so much for your interest in this fic and I hope you'll be happy with what comes next. I have the rest of the fic plotted out until the end and it's going to be a roller coaster, but there will be a good ending I promise. 

Thanks for understanding.

♥

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look another text fic that this fandom neither wanted nor needed! But this idea popped in my head and would not leave so uh, here it is anyway? 
> 
> This will mostly be written as a text fic, but there will be some actual prose when the situation requires it.
> 
> I have no clue how quickly updates will be made on this, but I’ll try my hardest to not make the break between chapters too long. This is something I’ll be working on during my free time outside of work, so please don't get mad if it takes me a while. 
> 
> The names in bold are what they have each other saved as in their phones.
> 
> Chapter names taken from Monsta X song titles because I am unoriginal.
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH for checking out what may or may not be a complete hot mess garbage fire of a fic. :)
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://qiantastic.tumblr.com)?


End file.
